Dear Old High School Remake
by The-White-Empress
Summary: Ino and Sakura, new stepsisters, have just moved to Tokyo. The two are best friends, but total opposites. Sakura's a punk who acts tough and Ino's a prep...need I say more. PeinSaku, InoDei. Origional Owner: mynameisella. I have adopted this story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

THIS STORY WAS ADOPTED FROM mynameisella

Pairing: Pein X Sakura, eventual Deidara X Ino

Type: Chaptered Story

Warnings: Will probably have OOC (Out of Character) -ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May also have swearing and bad language.

Set: This story is set in the high school realm.

Word Count: 3,800

Re-shaped and edited by myself.

* * *

Dear Old High School

+*+ Chapter One +*+

* * *

Sakura Haruno took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves and glanced at Ino to see how she was going. Sakura mentally sighed, it was an obvious scenario, her best friend, now step-sister was confident, and due to this…condition…Ino was doing far better than she was. Ino smiled out at the class, looking completely at ease and Sakura just wanted to sit down already. The nerves were already getting to her and they hadn't even walked out in front of the class yet.

Ino was the one who loved crowds and attention; Sakura just wanted to escape to the fringes and not bother with it all. She was unlikely to make new friends anyway because people normally steered clear of her when they saw her. This was mainly because she had pastel pink hair. This was also because she beat up the people who didn't believe her when she said 'yes, it's completely natural.' She hated people calling her a liar, so she sent them to the infirmary, you see where this is going? Ino was the only one who was different, Ino was the only one who believed her and stuck up for her…even though she didn't meet Ino's kind of backup. The only kind of fights Ino excelled in were bitch fights.

"Sakura-chan, everything will be fine. Don't worry!" Ino said, trying to reassure her new sister.

Ino was usually crap at reading Sakura's feelings, but somehow she always pulled through…when it counted anyway. She gave Sakura a hug. Sakura glared at her.

"This is your entire fault, Ino-chan!" Sakura growled quietly, trying not to attact more attention from the class. She gently pulled out of Ino's hug.

"You just had to play matchmaker and get my mum and your dad together!"

Sakura's mum, Ichigo, and Ino's father, Inoichi, had recently gotten hitched. Sakura and Ino had both been flower girls despite their age and had been forced into matching pink dresses, even though the pink of the dresses had clashed with both Ino's and Sakura's hair.

But truthfully, Ino had only helped the process along a little bit. Inoichi had been recently divorced and was feeling slightly depressed. Ino had told Sakura, and Ichigo heard it through Sakura. Having been through the same thing with Sakura's father three years earlier, she thought she could lend a hand. One thing led to another and suddenly they were married.

Shortly after the marriage, Inoichi had been relocated to Tokyo and thus, Ino, Sakura, and Ichigo had been forced to move with him. Ino was excited to be moving, as she was used to being relocated a lot. This was because of Inoichi mysterious promotions. No one knew how the laid back guy did it, not even Ino.

Sakura did have a few theories though; either he was in the mafia, or he was a secret agent. Personally, Sakura voted for the first option, it would be way cooler than him being a secret agent.

Ino grinned, not taking offense to Sakura's mannerisms. Ino knew how Sakura got when she got nervous, just like a cat with its fur all fluffed up. Oh yes, when Sakura got nervous the defensive spines emerged.

"I know, I know. I'm just a hopeless romantic!" Ino pretended to swoon. Sakura snorted and shoved Ino playfully, her mood already lightening up.

"Ladies," The girls' Social Studies teacher, Kurenai, said. She gestured for them to come in. Kurenai had untamed, shoulder length, black hair, unique red eyes with two distinct ripples in them. She was also wearing red lipstick and purple eye shadow. "Come on in and introduce yourselves." Ino nodded at Kurenai, who sat back down at her desk, and turned to Sakura.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan!" Ino dragged her unwilling step sister into the classroom.

* * *

*_+_* Line Break *_+_*

* * *

The students in the classroom talked loudly amongst themselves. They'd known that they were getting two new students all week but they weren't given any other detail besides the fact that they were both girls. Kurenai had given them all a long lecture on how to treat the new students the day before they'd arrived and the class wondered why they deserved special treatment. Some people were excited, some people weren't but most people didn't care at all.

Two girls entered the classroom and the room fell silent. The girls were total opposites, yet any idiot could tell they were the best of friends by the way they walked. They were so close they were almost touching.

"Hey!" Ino greeted with a cheerful smile and a wave, "I'm Ino Yamanaka! And this," she said gesturing to the girl by her side, "is my sister and best friend, Sakura Haruno!" Sakura just stared out at everyone, a somber expression on her face. Everyone could tell she didn't want to be there.

The class could tell, right of the bat, that Ino would fit in perfectly with Temari and Karin, the head preps of the school. Not only did she seem bubbly and cheerful she was also dressed like a prep; a definite people-person, possibly cheerleader material too.

Ino had long blonde hair that was tied into a high ponytail with a thick lock of hair covering her right, sky blue eye. She was wearing a very low-cut, deep purple shirt. To prevent too much cleavage being shown, she had on a dark blue tank-top underneath. To complete the look she had on a jean miniskirt and purple pumps that matched her shirt.

The girl standing beside her, the one named Sakura, was nothing like her step-sister. She had shoulder-length pastel-pink hair that was layered and wore a plain black fedora hat. She was wearing an oversized graffiti-covered-looking band T-shirt and baggy, black pants. She was also wearing skater shoes.

They didn't know where Sakura would fit in. If she didn't have pink hair, she would probably fit in with the goths/skaters. But she did, have pink hair...and you could tell she wasn't a people-person.

Ino slung her arm around Sakura's shoulder, who squirmed slightly in discomfort.

"You're sisters, yet you have different surnames?" Kurenai asked, curious. She sat on the edge of her desk, silently hoping Sakura would say something. She was quite happy when Sakura answered.

"Yeah. We're stepsisters," Sakura replied, turning her pastel green gaze on Kurenai and shrugging Ino's arm off her shoulder. "Her dad married my mom." Kurenai nodded, understandingly.

"Please, choose a seat and sit down," Kurenai-sensei gestured to the sea of desks that lay in front of them, a lot of them taken up by other students. Ino and Sakura rushed to the only empty seats that were next to each other.

Kurenai smiled at the two step-sisters. She hoped that they would like it here, if they didn't Inoichi would get mad. Inoichi donated a lot of money to the school, and had made certain that his daughter and step-daughter were to be treated well.

The sister's sat down; Sakura quickly, Ino leisurely.

Sakura scanned the classroom though she didn't know why. Three people stuck out at Sakura, and they sat right up the back in a row. The first guy had short, messy red hair and calm-looking brown eyes. Next to him, was a blonde with a haircut similar to Ino's, he had very long, blonde hair that he wore in a half ponytail. He also had a bang covering his left eye, and the eye that she could see was slanted and steel-grey. He wore thick eye-liner around said eye. Beside him was a guy with short, spiky black hair and onyx eyes. He also had a black and orange swirl mask on the side of his head. They all wore matching cloaks, that were black with red clouds outlined in white.

"I'll sit with you today, okay?" Ino smiled brightly at Sakura, breaking her thoughts away from the guys sitting in the back.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You've told me that at least 20 times already."

Ino laughed. "I know, but, I just wanted you to know."

They smiled at each other.

Sakura appreciated the gesture, but knew that if Ino sat with her, other people might be afraid to approach Ino. It had happened that way in the first school, where they'd met, and although Ino had said she was fine with it, Sakura could see that she was hurting. Ino needed lots of people to talk to, it was just who she was.

Kurenai finished marking the role just as the bell for lunch went. The black haired teacher didn't have to call out the names of her students, she knew who everyone was. She was like their big sister and most of her homeroom class respected her. She knew them all by face and by name, and this cut down a lot of time.

"Alright class, you're dismissed. Have a great day!" Kurenai smiled brightly out at the glass. Most of them waved and said bye to her on their way out.

"Bye," Ino said brightly as they passed, Sakura just waved with a small smile.

When everyone was gone, Kurenai sighed. She really hoped that Sakura would fit in. It seemed that Ino would have no problem at all, but Sakura was another story. She seemed shy and withdrawn, but Kurenai knew that wasn't all. There was something...different about that girl, something she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Hello, Kurenai."

Kurenai jumped and almost fell of the desk, gaining her balance just in time.

She turned around and half-heartedly glared at her fiancé, who was leaning on the door frame like he owned it.

"Asuma! Don't scare me like that!" Asuma had brown eyes, short, black, spiky hair and a short, spiky black beard. He was also tan.

Asuma laughed and walked up to his lover, hugging her to him.

"I can tell you're worried about something. What is it?"

Kurenai smiled into the crook of his neck.

"It's nothing for anyone to be concerned over. Just the new students."

"I swear, Kurenai, you act like they're your children!"

Kurenai giggled, knowing it was true. Though she often acted like a big sister, she worried like a mother sometimes.

Asuma pulled away from Kurenai and kissed her on the lips.

Kurenai melted.

* * *

*_+_* Line Break *_+_*

* * *

Ino and Sakura quickly made their way to their side-by-side lockers. They'd been surprised when they'd found out a few days ago, but didn't question their luck. They opened their lockers with their combinations and put their books away.

Their lockers looked lifeless because they hadn't decorated their lockers yet, but in their old school when you looked inside their lockers, you could really tell how different they were. Sakura's locker was painted a deep purple color inside and had posters of nightwish, and evanescence on the sides. Ino's was painted a pink color that was a shade off Sakura's hair and had poster of the Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift, and Miley Cyrus on the sides. Ino's also contained a mirror that took up the inside of the door.

"Hey, Ino right?" Someone asked from behind them. Ino whirled around, a book still in her hand, looking clueless. Sakura turned around at a much slower pace, knowing exactly what was going down. They faced a girl that had dark green eyes and dirty blonde hair that was tied up in four pigtails. The stranger finished walking up to Ino, and Ino watched her.

"How do you know my name?" Ino asked cluelessly once she'd gotten a little closer.

"I have friends in your Social Studies class. They said you would probably fit in with us." Temari looked Ino up and down and smiled brightly, "and looks like she was right."

Ino giggled and help out her arms for a hug. Sakura wanted to face palm herself, Ino was way too trusting. But Temari gave Ino a hug.

"My name's Temari," the blonde girl said, once she'd pulled away from the giggly Ino, "do you wanna eat lunch with my group?" Ino squealed. New friends!

"Okay," she said gasping in delight, "but can Sakura-chan join us, too?" Ino asked, hugging Sakura's arm and grinning.

Temari made a face that clearly stated that she didn't want someone dressed like Sakura at their lunch table. Ino was oblivious to it but Sakura saw the look right away and frowned lightly.

"Um, I guess," Temari answered, giving Ino a fake smile.

'She wants Ino to sit with her and her friends badly it seems.' Sakura thought, mentally sighing. Looks like it was time to take one for the team…more or less.

"It's alright." Sakura interjected, giving Temari her own fake smile. "Ino-chan, go sit with them! I'll be fine!" Sakura turned to face Ino, smiled earnestly at her. She wanted Ino to make some new friends and she knew Ino would fit in with Temari and her friends well.

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked worriedly. "We promised to sit together today!" Sakura waved her hand dismissively, still smiling.

"It's alright! Go on!" Sakura pushed Ino playfully in Temari's direction, who smiled at Ino, shot a slightly dirty look Sakura's way and led Ino toward the lunchroom. Ino shot Sakura an unsure look, before turning and following Temari. Sakura watched her friend walk away, grabbed her lunch out of her still open locker and closed both of their lockers. Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's forgetfulness, though technically, Sakura did push Ino away from her locker, and the prospect of making new friends always made Ino hyper.

Sakura headed in the direction that Ino and Temari went, making sure to stay far enough behind so she didn't get detected. She had a strong feeling she wouldn't like Temari, or her friends.

And then Temari and Ino went through a door, which most likely led into the cafeteria. Sakura hurried over to the door and poked her head in and immediately stepped back, away from it. There was no way in hell she was going in there. Way too many people to go it alone.

She sighed and slumped, she had issues.

'Oh well,' she thought, straightening and heading to a door off to the side that looked like it led outside, 'it's a nice day anyway.'

Sakura opened the door and was instantly blinded by the harsh sunlight. Sakura grimaced. It wasn't a nice day outside after all, it looked like a furnace out there. She had a feeling she would never get used to a Tokyo summer. She looked back at the door that led to the cafeteria and shuddered. But there was no way she would go in that crowded place, so she really had no choice.

She steeled herself and marched outside.

'Eh? It's not so bad after all.' She smiled to herself, but headed to a large tree anyway. She wanted to sit in the shade today…and possibly every day.

Sakura settled herself under the large, shady tree and put her lunchbox on her lap. She opened it and almost started drooling. It wouldn't look like much to ordinary people, but to Sakura, it was heaven in a box. What Sakura was so excited about was a box of strawberry pocky. Small but delectable, and oh so sweet. She took one out of the box happily.

She was just about to bite down when "Hey!" A voice shouted from in front of her. Sakura looked up to see a big group of guys- wait, there was one girl.

Sakura pulled the pocky out of her mouth with regret and a small pout.

"Um, can I help you?" Sakura asked uncertainly. She quickly counted. The group, consisting of nine guys and one girl, in front of her stared at her like she was crazy. They all wore matching cloaks. The cloaks were mostly black with japanese-style red clouds outlined in white. The guy that was leading them glared. He was obviously the leader.

'They're pretty hot,' she noted.

"That's our spot," the obvious leader stated. He was a bit scary-looking but cool looking as well.

He had medium length, spiky orange hair, and strange, mesmerizing, purple ripple-like eyes. He also had Six piercings and a metal bar through each of his ears, three nose piercings on both sides of his nose and a spike stud on each end of his bottom lip.

After getting over her initial shock from seeing a man with a face full of metal, Sakura glared back, not at all intimidated like the guy obviously wanted her to be.

"I don't see your name anywhere," She shot back, putting her pocky back in her mouth, this time biting down defiantly.

Piercing Guy, as she'd secretly dubbed him, smirked and pointed to the spot right above her head. Sakura turned just her head. It read, "Akatsuki".

"Akatsuki? Is that your name?" Sakura laughed. It sounded ridiculous for a guy's name…'but better than a girls I guess…'

Piercing Guy glared harder. If looks could kill… "No, that's the name of our gang!" Sakura rolled her pastel green eyes. She wasn't going to give up this spot without a fight. Not only was she too lazy to move, she noted that this spot had the densest shade available.

"So? It's not like I'm gonna move, anyway! I was here first…today in any case." Sakura retorted, finishing off her pocky stick and reaching for another one. She didn't move.

"Oi, just move, bitch!" One of the 'gang' members shouted.

'He's pretty cool looking too...' He had medium length, silver hair that seemed to be slicked back with some kind of gel. Distinctive purple eyes flashed in Sakura's direction, but Sakura ignored him. She stared off into space, letting her mind wander to what she would be doing right now if a bunch of guys and a girl hadn't been trying to force her to move.

She'd probably have skipped today with Ino and be at some pizza place, Ino would probably be using her charm to get the pizza for free…

"Are you even paying attention?" The girl of the group demanded, looking angry, but impressed as well. She had blue hair, amber coloured eyes, accompanied by ultramarine eye shadow, and a labret piercing. A light blue origami flower also rested in her hair.

Sakura, who'd been pulled from her thoughts, shrugged.

"I'm not moving, so deal with it!" Sakura stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Piercing Guy smirked, an idea dawning on him.

Before she knew it, Sakura was in the air. She kicked and swung her arms around wildly as Piercing Guy carried her away from the 'Akatsuki's' spot. She kicked him in the cheek and slammed an elbow into his stomach, forcing out a grunt. She didn't know how she managed it, but she was thrilled she'd been able to land one - or two - on the cocky bastard.

Piercing Guy dropped her quickly once he'd moved far enough away from their spot. He rubbed his cheek as he regained his breath. He glowered down at her. She looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow, she was beginning to think that that was all he knew how to do.

"Name's Pein, don't forget it," he growled before stalking away, back to the Akatsuki's tree.

'So he does know how to talk…interesting…still, stupid bastard dropped me on my arse.'

Sakura sighed, stood up and stretched. She didn't care that she lost the spot, not really. It was mainly pride and laziness that had kept her rooted. The gang watched her.

She looked around for a new spot when she realized she'd left her pocky over at the tree. Pein the Piercings Guy forgot to grab it when he picked her up, or he hadn't cared…which was probably the more likely scenario. She sure hoped Ino was having a better lunch than she was.

Sighing again she made her way back over to the Akatsuki tree. Most of the members watched her with wide eyes, stumped as to why she was willingly going back.

She walked right up behind Pein, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He growled and turned around.

She gave him a tough expression and held out her hand. She would go through any trial for her beautiful bunch of heavens on sticks.

"You forgot to include my lunch, when you threw me over there." She pointed with one hand to where Pein had dropped her on her ass.

Pein had shock written all over his face, no one had ever actually stood up to them before, and if anyone did and the Akatsuki sorted them out, they never came back for seconds.

Figuring, by the groups' shocked silence, that no one was going to pass her her lunch, she sighed and walked around to where she'd been sitting before. Which was now occupied by the guy with the slicked back silver hair. He was also the guy who'd swore at her before, she recalled.

She glared at him and snatched her pocky from beside him. She looked long and hard at the box, making sure the strange people around her had left it alone. The gang members just continued staring at her.

Deciding the box of pocky hadn't been touched she grinned happily and hugged it to her. She picked up her lunch box, which was sitting just next to the pocky.

She waved at the group before walking off to her new spot, which she decided was a small tree on the other side of the court yard. A tree was a tree after all.

They all watched, still shocked into silence, as the pastel pink haired girl sat down happily and began eating the rest of her pocky on the other side of the court yard.

"What the hell..." Hidan finally said, blinking.

The other Akatsuki members nodded lightly, pulling their gazes away from what could be, the bravest student in the whole school.

"She was in our class this morning, SOSE, if I recall correctly." Sasori said.

"Yeah, I remember now, un. Though I was concentrating more on that cute blonde, un."

"Tobi likes that pink-haired one better than the blonde one. The blonde one looked like she would annoy Tobi after a while."

"Explain." Pein said, eyes narrowed.

"Well, that's strange. It's not often you don't know what's going on in this school." Kakuzu said, looking back over at the pinkette.

"She's new. This is her first day." Sasori told his leader, sensing his impatience mounting.

"Ah." Pein now understood where her bravery had come from. She didn't know who she was dealing with. The smug feelings returned as Konan wrapped an arm securely around his waist. He kissed his girlfriend lightly on the cheek.

He really didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

+_+ End First Chapter +_+

* * *

Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) welcome.


End file.
